<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eighteen by halloweenking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599442">eighteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenking/pseuds/halloweenking'>halloweenking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Romance, hinata makes kageyama panic, hinata will wear a dress yes, i hope this is comedy?, i wanted it to be comedy, kageyama and oikawa are cousins, rival student council nekoma, student council wars, this was first published in 2014 as 'my girlfriend hinata'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenking/pseuds/halloweenking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama must find a wife in the next three months to secure the family fortune. He's in a race against his asshole cousin to find the perfect bride, but since transferring to Karasuno, the only person chasing after him is the student council's insane treasurer, Hinata.</p><p>And Hinata kind of looks really good in a dress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. true romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the series that taught me how to live, thank you. i was young when i found you and now i'm not anymore, but nothing has touched my heart like you did. thank you for the past six years.</p><p>-</p><p>hello! to the original readers who are still here, i cannot express how grateful i am for the fact that you've decided to stick around. it's been a while! i started writing this fic in 2014, after falling in love with haikyuu when the anime adaptation came out. i was a highschooler who was captivated by the sport and the characters. it's 2020 now and i'm an adult, in my twenties, and i know a lot more than i used to. what i do know i must credit to this incredible series.</p><p>haikyuu will forever be my greatest love. sooooooo, i'm ready, let's do this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eighteen-year-old Kageyama Tobio wrinkled his nose as the couple sat across from him kissed, yet again. The train carriage had plenty of empty seats, yet this gross display of passion just had to take place in front of him. Kageyama knew nothing about kissing, but he knew that this couple were definitely doing it wrong.</p><p>The man’s mouth was wide open, moaning noises buzzing from his throat as he shifted towards the woman. The woman was smiling into the kiss, her pink lipstick smudged all over the man’s face like she was trying to paint a picture with her mouth. Kageyama winced as the train jerked and the woman painted another line across the guy’s chin; and then promptly looked away as the woman batted weakly at the man’s chest like a cat.</p><p>Why were some people so fucking weird? Kageyama would never kiss anyone, ever.</p><p>Kageyama didn’t think that it was weird, being eighteen and still in possession of his first kiss. But even if it <em>was</em> weird, there wasn’t a whole lot that Kageyama could do about it. Girls just didn’t seem to like him, and he didn’t like them either. He didn’t know how to talk to them, didn’t know what they wanted, and hated how they never meant what they said.</p><p>The train’s intercom crackled loudly as an automated voice blared through the carriage. The couple jumped apart, adjusting their clothing.</p><p>“<em>The next stop is Karasuno Station. Thank you for travelling with us.”</em></p><p>Kageyama got to his feet as the train slowed to a stop, and exited while deftly straightening out his sweatshirt. The station was empty and ghostly quiet, which he attributed to the fact that he had arrived an hour before his first class started. The school rush wouldn’t be for a while now, and the quiet was exactly what Kageyama wanted; he’d imagined that taking a quick look at the school grounds beforehand would help him adjust to college quicker.</p><p>Finding out the quickest routes to his classes was the priority, as well as the cafeteria. Focusing on making friends was pointless – Kageyama didn’t want any, anyway. He hadn’t had any friends in high school, and his life had been just fine.</p><p>Still, though, a deep part of Kageyama wanted someone to talk to and laugh with, and he hoped that Karasuno University would hold a different kind of future for him.</p><p>Karasuno was a low-ranked school that had once stood at the top of the league tables. It wasn’t hard to get into with average grades, and the application process had been simple. The school’s facilities were well-maintained, with a spacious gymnasium and cafeteria building, and Kageyama had liked the lack of academic pressure came with attending such an unknown school.</p><p>But with the lack of academic pressure came pressure of another kind.</p><p>Kageyama Tobio had to get married, and quick.</p><p>Growing up, Kageyama had never lived a particularly lavish life. The family home was large and in an affluent neighbourhood, and Kageyama had vacationed to a few different countries. His father had an expensive wristwatch, and his mother sometimes wore expensive clothing; but there had never been any tell-tale signs of old money. However, it turned out that Kageyama’s father Soichiro had some secrets, and earlier that year he had explained to Tobio that soon the family trust fund would have to be handed down.</p><p>Kageyama’s grandfather had been filthy rich. He had owned his own billion-dollar company chain, and sold it just before he passed away when Kageyama was a child. Kageyama’s father had been given the profits of this sale, which he had locked away in a bank at the city. Determined not to touch his father’s money, Soichiro worked hard to build his own wealth without relying on the Kageyama family fortune. But he couldn’t hold onto this money forever, and wanted to gift it to his son Tobio to make his life easier.</p><p>However, a challenge arrived in the form of another male Kageyama heir. Soichiro Kageyama had a younger brother, whom he himself had won the family fortune over. This younger brother also had a son, and therefore another Kageyama heir. This meant that Kageyama had to rightfully win the fortune over his cousin, who was (in Kageyama’s words) a total dick.</p><p>Soichiro and his brother agreed that the fortune should go to the more responsible of the two, with clear plans for the future and a stable lifestyle; this was to ensure that the money wasn’t blown on any frivolous pursuits or short-term pleasures. Thus, the pair concluded that the fortune should go to whoever married and settled down first.</p><p>As far as Kageyama knew, his cousin was still single. Because he was a dick, and it would naturally be super hard for him to find anyone who could actually put up with him. They were still on equal footing, but Kageyama wanted to get ahead. He had to find someone to marry him, and quick.</p><p>The Karasuno University main building was large and hulking, visible as soon as Kageyama exited the station. The brickwork was weather-beaten and old, homely. Looking around Kageyama could see the gymnasium building, and the cafeteria in the distance. A crow squawked overhead.</p><p>
  <em>I hate it here already. I want to go home.</em>
</p><p>“Hey there, are you okay?” A gentle voice asked, close to Kageyama’s ear.</p><p>Kageyama spun around, his backpack thwacking him in the arm. He was met with the sight of two boys, both of around average height. One was standing closer to him, and he had startlingly pale skin. His hair was light grey, and Kageyama noted a beauty mark under the boy’s left eye as he turned to face his companion. This boy’s pleasant gaze and warm smile made Kageyama feel at ease somehow, and the fluffy pale blue scarf he wore only served to make him appear softer. The second boy’s skin was tanned and glowing, while his hair was cut short and dark brown. His build was thicker than his companion’s, and the confident set to his shoulders was nothing short of enviable. Kageyama straightened his posture subconsciously.</p><p>Nodding, Kageyama tried to avoid eye contact with the pair. “I’m fine, yeah. Thanks for asking.”</p><p>The first boy cut the air with a happy laugh. “Come on now, let your guard down! Don’t be shy. Is it Daichi? He has that effect on people. He’s a big softie though, really.”</p><p>“Can it, Koushi. Not everyone can look as approachable as you.” The second boy grinned and turned to Kageyama. “It’s nice to meet you! I’m Daichi Sawamura, the student council president here at Karasuno. And you must be Tobio Kageyama, the transfer student from Kitagawa Daiichi.”</p><p>Kageyama was surprised that the student council president even knew his name, and it must have shown on his face because Daichi laughed. “We don’t get many transfer students,” he explained brightly. “You chose a strange time to join us, Tobio. It’s the middle of the first semester.”</p><p>Kageyama shrugged, fidgeting with his backpack strap. “I…wasn’t planning on attending college, actually. It was a random decision, so I enrolled kind of…late.”</p><p>It had been Kageyama’s father’s suggestion. He had convinced Kageyama that pursuing some kind of degree would most likely lead to Kageyama living a life with better prospects, and therefore an increased sense of stability. If Kageyama was on course to receive a good degree in a good subject, this would reflect favourably on them when it becomes time to allocate the family fortune.</p><p>Koushi nodded encouragingly. “I know what you mean! College isn’t for everybody. I’m happy that you decided to join us after all. Got to love Karasuno’s flexible application deadlines, am I right?”</p><p>“Right.” Kageyama felt the pressure on his chest lighten up at Koushi’s kind gaze, and decided to make an effort. “It’s nice to meet you both. I’m Tobio Kageyama. I go by Kageyama.”</p><p>Daichi offered Kageyama a strong thumbs-up. “A strong man! No wasted words. We could use a guy like you on the student council!”</p><p>Laughing, Koushi grabbed Kageyama’s arm gently and steered him towards the school’s entrance. “And you don’t waste any time, yourself,” he chided. “Kageyama just got here. Let’s give him some time to think about joining first! But if I might offer up my own opinion-” Koushi’s grip tightened slightly – “we’re the best club on campus, and we’d love it if you joined! Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Koushi Sugawara, the vice president, by the way. And our yearly teamwork competition is the trip of a lifetime! Us and two other schools, all fighting for the crown! Those guys over at Nekoma won last year, and the year before that, but I’m sure it’ll be us this year. I can feel it!”</p><p>Daichi, who had followed the pair through the school entrance, watched Koushi and Kageyama with fond eyes. “Of course! We’re only getting stronger, and this year’s line-up is the strongest!”</p><p>“Yeah, but only if Tanaka gets his head out of his ass.”</p><p>“But Koushi, <em>your</em> head’s up your own ass too, so how would you know if Tanaka’s head is in his butt or not? I mean, can you see through your own butt?”</p><p>“My head is <em>not</em>-”</p><p>Kageyama wanted more than anything to run away, but he didn’t know where to run to. The hallways all looked the same, and there was nothing significantly different about the doors lining the halls either. Glancing over at the arguing comedy duo, Kageyama cleared his throat. “Daichi, Koushi? I was wondering if you guys could help me to my homeroom? I’m kind of bad with directions and I don’t know how to find it.”</p><p>Daichi clapped a strong hand onto one of Kageyama’s shoulders, squeezing impossibly tight. “Of course, our new friend Kageyama. We don’t mind, as long as you join the student council.”</p><p>“What.” Kageyama’s voice hit rock bottom.</p><p>“Aw, come on, Kageyama.” Koushi’s hand slammed down onto Kageyama’s other shoulder with the weight of a guillotine. “You didn’t think that us kind third-years were going to escort you for <em>nothing</em>, did you? Time is money. We need to beat Nekoma at this year’s competition and you’d be a perfect fit for our team!”</p><p>“B-but I don’t even know you two?” Kageyama struggled to get out of the seniors’ grip, but their hands suddenly felt like steel. “I won’t join your team!”</p><p>“Don’t be like that, Kageyama.” Koushi’s voice was silk. “Isn’t this destiny?”</p><p>“Isn’t this destiny, Kageyama,” Daichi’s puppy-dog eyes were killer.</p><p>Kageyama was a hooked fish. “It…is.”</p><p>“So, in exchange for our priceless time, dear tsundere transfer student, you’ll join the student council. It’s settled.” Koushi smiled that smile of his that Kageyama was already so used to (although looking at it now, it wasn’t a smile so much as a promise of pain) and together with Daichi, dragged Kageyama through the halls, oblivious to his protests.</p><p>“I hate people!” Kageyama yelled.</p><p>“But the guys on the student council are so nice!”</p><p>“I’m not talking about <em>them!</em> I’m talking about you, you – you angel-faced demon!”</p><p>Koushi leaned in close. “That’s nice, you little bitch. Keep your cheap opinions to yourself, because I’m heaven-sent.”</p><p>Kageyama couldn’t stop himself from screaming. “Fucking yandere! Help!”</p><p>Daichi squeezed Kageyama’s arm and grinned. “You’ll love the student council! No complaints, now!”</p><p>“I probably won’t enjoy it, will I, seeing as I was just conned into joining.”</p><p>“Trust us.”</p><p>Together they walked through the nondescript hallways with large windows facing the school grounds, and up a flight of stairs to a scuffed wooden door. Daichi knocked on its surface and almost immediately, a cheerful voice chirped its greeting like a little bird.</p><p>“Come on in!”</p><p>As soon as Kageyama entered the room, his breath caught in his throat. A large window took up almost the entire back wall, and the light pouring through bathed the person sitting at the desk in an angelic glow. The person sitting at the desk was a short boy wearing a white t-shirt, light blue baseball jacket and stonewashed jeans. His head was a mass of bouncy orange curls and his smile was one of genuine happiness. The jacket on his body was slightly smaller than the t-shirt he wore, and Kageyama noted that it held the shirt down to a comfortable size so that the boy’s figure wasn’t dwarfed. Kageyama uncomfortably shifted on his feet. Why did he think that this boy was…<em>cute</em>?</p><p>Koushi smiled as soon as he saw the boy. “Shoyo! There are you are. Where’s your uncle?”</p><p>Shoyo shrugged. “Uncle Takeda said that he had to go to a meeting about an hour ago! He might be back soon. He said that I could wait here, so...” Shoyo spread his arms wide, throwing his whole body into his next smile. “I’m here, I guess!”</p><p>Daichi ran over to Shoyo and ruffled his hair, making him squeak. Kageyama winced. What an annoying sound, like a cute baby mouse. Ugh, Kageyama thought. I meant, a gross mouse. Koushi joined Daichi and Shoyo and held the boy close as he joined in, ruffling those curls in a teasing manner.</p><p>“Dai!” Shoyo protested. “Make Kou stop!”</p><p>“But Shoyo, you are just too adorable!” Koushi proclaimed, squishing Shoyo’s face between his palms like a fish. “Say ‘Kou’! Say it!”</p><p>“Kou,” Shoyo whined pitifully.</p><p>“We love you!” Koushi and Daichi cheered. Koushi hugged Shoyo closely to his body and Daichi enveloped both of them in his arms. The feeling of intruding on a private family moment washed over Kageyama, and he forced himself to look around the office for the illusion of being busy.</p><p>“Hey, you! What’s your name?” Shoyo’s voice, a voice curious and not at all unsure like his own.</p><p>Kageyama turned back to the trio and answered, “Tobio Kageyama. I go by Kageyama. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“Oh!” A warm blush scattered across Shoyo’s cheeks like a meteor shower, and Kageyama was confused. The weather wasn’t all that warm. Maybe Shoyo was just sensitive to temperature. “Your name, it’s really so totally cool, Kageyama! You’re a new student, right? I’ve never seen you around. Are you a first year? I am!”</p><p>“I’m also in first, yes.”</p><p>“Awesome, we’re buddies then! Where did you go for high school?” Shoyo pressed.</p><p>Kageyama hated nothing more than people who pushed you to make conversation, but something inside his heart told him that he had to be nice to Shoyo. Sighing, he answered: “Kitagawa Daiichi.”</p><p>Shoyo’s eyes lit up and his smile seemed to impossibly grow larger. “Kitagawa Daiichi! That’s a pretty good school, isn’t it Kageyama? Oh, and please call me Hinata, if we’re going to refer to each other by our last names! It’ll be a cool buddies-only thing between us!”</p><p>“We aren’t friends.” Kageyama’s voice was ice.</p><p>Hinata, however, was unperturbed. “Kageyama, you say that, but from this moment on we will always be together. I know it.”</p><p>“Sure you will,” Daichi agreed easily, pinching one of Hinata’s cheeks. “Kageyama here is the newest member of Karasuno’s student council!”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes sparkled. “Really? That’s so great, Kageyama! I’m on the council too. I happen to be the treasurer, even though I failed math all throughout high school. The other members help me with budget calculations and all that other stuff.”</p><p>Koushi frowned at him, displeased. “You have to keep your grades up, Shoyo. If you fail anything ever again, Daichi and I will go home and melt your popsicles. All of them! Even the cola flavour ones!”</p><p>“No, Kou! Please don’t!” Hinata howled. “I won’t fail anything again this year!”</p><p>“Good.” Daichi’s grin was sadistic. “Because I would just hate to melt those delicious popsicles you can’t live without, Shoyo. Or maybe Kou and I could eat them for you.”</p><p>Hinata grabbed Koushi’s shirt and shoved his face into it, muttering sullenly under his breath. Koushi sighed and ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair as Daichi began to look through a filing cabinet tucked against the wall.</p><p>“The student council forms should be somewhere in here, I <em>know</em> I-”</p><p>“Oh, Koushi! Daichi! Nice to see you both here! And this must be Kageyama, correct?”</p><p>A mild, friendly voice sounded from the direction of the door. Kageyama spun around and was met with the sight of a short man clutching a stack of papers. His dark hair was fluffy and curly, and a pair of black glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. Sprinklings of Hinata could be seen in the shiny and enthusiastic brown eyes that fixed on Kageyama’s face, as well as the dazzling smile he was treated to.</p><p>“Hello, Kageyama. I’m Principal Takeda. I’m sure you’ve met my adorable nephew Shoyo, and the wonderful Daichi and Koushi? The best student council heads we’ve ever had at Karasuno!”</p><p>Kageyama nodded slowly, trying to ignore Hinata’s smile. It was so happy it was terrifying.</p><p>Principal Takeda continued. “I have a copy of your class schedule ready for you, and from what I remember most of your classes are actually with Shoyo! Starting at college is never easy, and making friends seems scary. But rest assured, here at Karasuno we’re all friendly and approachable, and there is an impressive array of clubs to join. It’ll be easy for you to meet new people this way. Oh, I know!” He snapped his fingers. “Join the student council! You already know these three, and the other students are just as incredible. To get you started just follow Shoyo around, okay?”</p><p>Kageyama grunted.</p><p>Hinata, infuriatingly, smiled.</p><p>Daichi hid his laugh behind a cough. “If the poor guy followed Sho around, he’d be dead.”</p><p>“Daichi!” Koushi hit the other boy’s shoulder. “Be supportive of our baby.”</p><p>Kageyama couldn’t keep up with their cosy family antics. Hinata behaved like Koushi and Daichi’s child, and Koushi and Daichi were more than happy to baby him.</p><p>“Daichi, Koushi,” Kageyama began. “Are you both related to Hinata?”</p><p>Principal Takeda sighed. “Not by blood, but by heart. Those two have been together for a very long time, and I suppose they’ve practically raised Shoyo.”</p><p>“A story for another time,” Daichi said firmly.</p><p>“Right. Pardon me. Ah.” Principal Takeda shuffled around some papers in his arms, and handed a sheet to Kageyama. Somehow his glasses had been knocked askew. “Here is your class schedule, Kageyama! Like I said, follow Shoyo around. He’ll take care of you.” Principal Takeda gave Kageyama a sheepish grin and a handshake before guiding them all out of the room. Koushi and Daichi, with their hands linked, told Hinata to meet them in the school council room later and wished both younger boys goodbye with kind hair ruffles. Hinata agreed and grabbed Kageyama’s hand the second they left, pulling him through the hallways.</p><p>“Oi! Hinata, you dumbass, don’t touch me!” Kageyama ripped his hand out of Hinata’s hurriedly.</p><p>Hinata blinked innocently up at him. “Kageyama, you’re not big on physical contact?”</p><p>Kageyama scowled. “No. No, I’m not, asswipe.”</p><p>Hinata shrugged. “Okay. Sorry. Why did you decide to enter college halfway through the first semester?”</p><p>“Can’t I catch a fucking break?” Kageyama complained. “Shut up. My throat’s been hurting since I got here. You guys never stop talking.”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll be quiet! But only after you answer my question!”</p><p>“Sure. Then go die afterwards.”</p><p>“Worth it.”</p><p>The two passed rounded a corner and entered a student common area. There were chairs conveniently strewn around the place with reading lamps on tables, and a water machine by the east wall. A few half-filled bookshelves stood at random points in the room, and it all seemed to be for one solitary student who sat on a stool at a high table. This student looked up on hearing their footsteps and offered Hinata and Kageyama a quick wave as they sat down a few seats away.</p><p>“That’s Tanaka,” was Hinata’s cheerful explanation, before he slapped Kageyama’s shoulders. “He’s on the student council, too. Anyway, you aren’t off the hook Kageyama! Why did you come here so suddenly? I’m so curious!”</p><p>Kageyama scowled. “It’s nothing, okay? There’s just a large sum of money in my grandfather’s trust fund, and I can only get it by showing that I live a stable and sensible lifestyle. My father believed that pursuing a degree was the best way to show our family that I’m capable of inheriting the trust fund, so here I am. He also thought that if I got a degree, my marriage prospects would be much better, and everybody knows that marriage is thought to be the epitome of stability.”</p><p>Hinata, who had pulled a juice box out of nowhere, choked on a sip and promptly spat all over Kageyama.</p><p>"Y-you’re getting a degree, to get some money and hopefully a wife?" Hinata asked incredulously. "What kind of plan is this? You’re eighteen, you know?”</p><p>“I don’t want a wife, but I’ll probably have to get one,” Kageyama sighed. “It’s not necessary, but having a significant other means I won’t blow the money on a bachelor lifestyle. We’re talking billions, Hinata. It’s only me and my asshole cousin, and one of us has to get this money. It’s not like I’m not going to get married anyway.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be talking about marriage so casually,” Hinata’s eyes were sorrowful. “It’s a serious commitment. Do you really care about being rich that much? Is it worth sacrificing your dreams and potential happiness?”</p><p>Kageyama wrinkled his nose. “I care the most about disappointing my father,” he confessed. “I never got good grades and I only ever focused on playing sports growing up. But my father never pressured me, and he only encouraged me to do what I wanted. My father won the fortune himself over his brother, and he’s expecting me to win it over my cousin. I can’t disappoint him now.”</p><p>“Is there some kind of a deadline? Where’s your cousin at? Your life is a drama.”</p><p>“It should be by my family’s annual Christmas gathering,” Kageyama replied. “My entire family gathers for one huge party, and my asshole cousin is probably preparing to win the fortune that night. I need to beat him to it.”</p><p>“You’re plenty cute, though, Kageyama,” Hinata said thoughtfully, his eyes raking over Kageyama’s long legs and dark blue eyes. “Don’t girls like you? What if you just got married straight away? Wouldn’t that mean that you could get your family’s cash faster?”</p><p>For some reason, heat rushed to Kageyama’s chest when he felt Hinata’s gaze linger on his thighs. “I…I didn’t like those girls. They were all pretty, but I just didn’t…want it. And lots of other girls said I was unapproachable. But I don’t know what those girls wanted, and part of me thinks that they’ve just been reading too much shojo manga. Men aren’t like that in reality.”</p><p>Hinata laughed uproariously. “Man, Kageyama, you sure had it rough! I mean, you couldn’t get a girl because you’re too tsundere? Why don’t you just, I don’t know, get a fake girlfriend?”</p><p>“Because, stupid,” Kageyama frowned, “This girl needs to be with me for the rest of our lives. My mother helped my father manage the fortune and my grandfather’s estate house, and I can’t do all that alone. I just need to find a nice girl and bring her to my parents. Then they’ll start with the wedding arrangements.” Kageyama tapped his chin thoughtfully. “But I get what you’re saying. Maybe marrying first would be the easiest way to win this money.”</p><p>Hinata nodded. “I agree. I mean, it was <em>my</em> idea.” Suddenly, Hinata’s smile changed into something mischievous.</p><p>Kageyama didn't notice Hinata smiling manically in front of him until it was too late.</p><p>"<em>HINATA WHAT</em>!"</p><p>Hinata just cheered. "Kageyama, I'll get you a girlfriend!"</p><p>"<em>What</em>?"</p><p>Hinata crossed a hand over his heart. "I'll do it, Kageyama. I'll get the entire student council on this, too. We can get you a girlfriend within the month. And, we can help you win her heart. It's on!"</p><p>Kageyama just scoffed. “Has a girl ever <em>looked </em>at you? And not to ask you if you need help finding your parents at the supermarket?”</p><p>Hinata jumped up out of his seat and did a cute little dance, waving his arms like a penguin. Kageyama found himself feeling slightly endeared by Hinata’s light and carefree movements, but mentally forced that part of himself behind a thick steel wall. This Hinata guy was annoying. No. He wasn’t cute.</p><p>“I might have been single since the day of my birth, but I know that girls find me adorable! They call me a cutie, and my kind of look is more popular than the sullen moody thing you have going for you, Kageyama. Don’t you know how popular Nagisa Hazuki is?”</p><p>Kageyama made a choked noise in his throat. "Fine. Help me, you fucking gremlin. I don't care."</p><p>Hinata pulled a hand through his hair, threw his head back and announced, "Alright then, it's settled! Operation: Kageyama Left Hand No More is a go!"</p><p>"<em>Hinata, why the fuck would you call it that</em>?!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. freesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama meets an attractive person, Tanaka, and then Nishinoya, in that order.</p>
<p>Hinata is there too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's everybody's ages and majors in this story!</p>
<p>Daichi Sawamura - 22 years old, final year Biology<br/>Koushi Sugawara - 22 years old, final year Education<br/>Ryuunosuke Tanaka - 21 years old, second year Math<br/>Yuu Nishinoya - 21 years old, second year Art<br/>Shoyo Hinata - 19 years old, first year English<br/>Tobio Kageyama - 18 years old, first year Business</p>
<p>Kageyama will be turning 19 soon in the story! I have it all planned out. But for now...there is a reason why this fanfic's name is 'eighteen', and we'll get to that eventually!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama’s first day at Karasuno was full of introductions, curious questions, and then poorly masked looks of fear when Kageyama blatantly opted to ignore them. Kageyama was surprised at how friendly everybody at Karasuno seemed to be, especially when a tall senior boy stopped him and told him that he ‘looked like the type of person that would play volleyball’, whatever that meant.</p>
<p>Kageyama was totally confused. <em>I mean, volleyball? What was up with that?</em></p>
<p>Now, Kageyama had just settled into his History elective with Hinata. Seeing as he was on a business course, Kageyama had assumed that he would only be taking related classes; but Principal Takeda had informed Kageyama that everyone had to take random electives in different subjects. Kageyama snorted. Like he cared about being a well-rounded Karasuno student. He was just there to get his degree and attract a wife. Even better if he could get the wife without having to complete his degree first – Hinata was completely right. That would be the quicker way to go about things.</p>
<p>Oh, well. Working alongside Hinata, Kageyama’s victory was assured. Leaning back in his chair, Kageyama stole a glance at Hinata. Countless girls crowded around his desk, clamouring for his attention with shouts of “Cutie! Cutie, this way! Look this way!” For God’s sake, Kageyama couldn’t even see Hinata’s face anymore. His entire field of vision was taken up by fluttering skirts and silky ribbon-tied hair.</p>
<p>A leg draped itself over Kageyama’s desk.</p>
<p>A thigh-high sock covered most of the skin, but a small area of bare flesh showed in the gap between a pair of thin volleyball shorts and the sock. Kageyama stared unblinkingly at the patch of skin. So hairless. He wondered what method of hair removal they used.</p>
<p>“My, my, aren’t you arrogant, Tobio. You aren’t even trying to make your looks discreet.” A pretty, lilting voice called.</p>
<p>Kageyama’s eyes flicked up a slender waist to a lean muscled chest. This person had shoulders on the narrower side, but Kageyama saw the subtle flexing of muscles in his arms as they adjusted themselves on the desk. Their hair was a dark, glossy brown with a middle part, while their face was small and attractive with a pointed chin. Kageyama’s eyes were drawn to the almost determined tilt of their eyebrows.</p>
<p>Overall, they were attractive. And Kageyama didn’t really know what his sexuality was, but since he found this person attractive, they could be good flirting practice. And by the time Kageyama meets his wife, he’ll be a master flirter!</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes. Attractive person. Good. Activate tsundere complex immediately.</em>
</p>
<p>Kageyama flicked his gaze away harshly, clicking his tongue. His dark hair flopped over an eye mysteriously. He had often practiced his smouldering Levi Ackerman-esque tsundere gaze in the mirror, so he knew it was effective. Of course, it had been awkward when his mother barged into his room and caught him flirting with his own reflection, but it was all for a good cause.</p>
<p><em>Totally worth my dignity</em>, Kageyama thought as the boy on his desk bit his lip and looked away shyly, before surging forward and delicately holding Kageyama’s chin between two fingers.</p>
<p>The pretty boy laughed, sticking out a mischievous tongue. “Aw, come on, Tobio. Don’t be so scared. I know you’re interested.” He leaned forward, and Kageyama saw pectoral muscles straining against his thin white t-shirt. “And…why <em>wouldn’t </em>you be interested, honestly? Look at me.”</p>
<p>Kageyama laughed shortly, crossing his arms. “I can think of a few hundred reasons.”</p>
<p>The assailant winked. “I’m Akira Kunimi. The pleasure is all yours. It’s Tobio Kageyama, right?”</p>
<p>Kageyama fixed Kunimi with a glare. “Wrong. Call me uninterested.”</p>
<p>Kunimi looked positively amused. “Oh, please. You can’t possibly be uninterested. Everybody here wants me. When it’s me, <em>every</em> guy gets that look in his eyes. His pupils dilate, his jaw drops <em>ever</em> so slightly…” Kunimi’s fingers trailed along Kageyama’s jaw, connecting their gazes. Kunimi nodded, sticking out that distracting tongue. “And you, you’re no different. No matter what you want to believe.”</p>
<p>Kageyama yawned. “Sorry. You were wrong this time, dude. And quit sticking that tongue out, it’s annoying. Also, you’re totally not my type.”</p>
<p>“Liar. I’m everybody’s type.” Kunimi glared, puffing his chest out. “Why don’t I prove it to you after classes?”</p>
<p>“Prove what? Just how much your charms don’t work?”</p>
<p>“Ha. Well, you do have a sense of humour going for you. Consider yourself lucky, Kageyama! Your first day of college, and I already want you!” Kunimi said triumphantly.</p>
<p>“Try unlucky. Now get some longer shorts and stay out of my sight.”</p>
<p>A tall man carrying a pile of textbooks entered the room, and the students all ran to their desks hurriedly. Kageyama sat through another boring explanation of the syllabus, and then the lesson began. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After their history class, Kageyama and Hinata dropped by the school cafeteria for lunch. Students could of course leave the campus for lunch, but Hinata said that the school cafeteria’s food was surprisingly good. Also, according to Hinata, the majority of the student council ate at the cafeteria, making this the perfect time for Kageyama to meet everyone else.</p>
<p>The cafeteria was clean, spacious and had a comfortable feel in the air. The windows were large and allowed a flood of sunlight to pour over the tables and students, bathing them in warmth. Kageyama pulled on the neck of his sweatshirt, already feeling too warm. For November, this sticky and uncomfortable heat made no sense. Just at that moment, Hinata leaned into Kageyama in the lunch line, his small shoulder digging into Kageyama’s chest uncomfortably. The smell of laundry detergent and bubble-gum made his head spin, the heat in the room becoming almost unbearable. Hinata braced himself by holding Kageyama’s arm as he reached for a bottle of soda, and then suddenly he was gone, leaving to purchase the rest of his food. Kageyama drew in a deep breath, and everything felt colder somehow.</p>
<p>Kageyama grabbed a bowl of pasta with fried chicken and a bottle of chocolate milk, paying quickly and turning around to survey the room for Hinata. A small hand shot up in the air from a table near the window, and a force that felt like gravity tugged Kageyama’s feet into motion. Before he knew it, Kageyama was sliding onto the bench seat next to Hinata, who leaned into his space with a smile. As his heart pounded uncomfortably loudly in his chest, Kageyama met the gaze of the other person sitting at the table.</p>
<p>“Tanaka, this is Tobio Kageyama!” Hinata grinned proudly. “He’s going to join the student council, starting today! Just in time for our next meeting! He’s a new student, and he just started at Karasuno today!”</p>
<p>Tanaka gave off the vibe of pure energy and fighting spirit. His hair was shaved into a buzz cut, and the slant of his eyebrows could only be described as confrontational. Despite these almost-unfriendly features though, Tanaka’s smile was bright and encouraging as he put down his spoon. His eyes were deep and warm, and Kageyama held still as he felt them appraising him. A strong hand reached across the table. “It’s nice to meet you! Ryuunosuke Tanaka. A second-year representative of Karasuno’s student council. Hinata’s already told me all about you, Kageyama. In one very long text message.” He raised his eyebrows teasingly at Hinata. “He was totally gushing.”</p>
<p>“T-Tanaka!” Hinata’s face was bright red. “N-<em>no</em>, I wasn’t! I was just saying that whatever shampoo he uses smells really good, that has nothing to do with Kageyama! Unless it’s his natural hair oils that smell like that, which in that case it <em>does</em>, but – oh, forget it! I didn’t say anything!”</p>
<p>Kageyama facepalmed, sighing. This idiot. He’d only known Hinata for one day, yet it seemed like he already knew about Hinata’s tendency to screw himself over by babbling.</p>
<p>“Anyway!” Hinata spluttered, having already recovered. A faint blush remained on his cheeks. “What did you think of Kageyama’s goal? I came up with the idea of him getting married first, it was super smart, right? Now Kageyama can win his family fortune and take us all on vacation!”</p>
<p>“What.” Kageyama dropped his fork. “I’m not taking you anywhere with me!”</p>
<p>“What? But Kageyama, I already ordered new swim shorts online! And a guidebook for Hawaii!”</p>
<p>“<em>Are you a time traveller</em>? When did you have the time to do all of that? You found out barely two hours ago!”</p>
<p>“In class! I can use my phone without looking at it! See, look, I ordered them in History class, and – <em>oh my god, </em>these are the wrong size!”</p>
<p>“Idiot! That’s what happens when you order clothes without looking at the screen! <em>Dumbass</em>!”</p>
<p>Tanaka laughed with his whole body, throwing his head back. “You two are already cracking me up! Soulmates, soulmates! Kageyama, why don’t you just marry Hinata?”</p>
<p>Kageyama, who had been mid-sip of his chocolate milk, spluttered unattractively. Hinata dutifully wiped his chin with a napkin, impervious to Kageyama’s murderous gaze.</p>
<p>Tanaka watched the display with an all-knowing grin on his face. “Now, see, what was that, my cute juniors? What was that sizzling display of chemistry?”</p>
<p>“I-it was nothing,” Kageyama said hurriedly. “I-I mean, I haven’t asked my father or anything, but I feel like it has to be a girl.”</p>
<p>“Your family unsupportive?” Tanaka’s eyes grew hard. “They wouldn’t let you marry a guy?”</p>
<p>Shrugging, Kageyama’s fist anxiously squeezed his now-empty milk carton. “I haven’t asked. I don’t…really know how I feel about that. I’ve never, uh…dated. Men aren’t too bad, I guess? But if I’m trying to get the family fortune over my cousin, it might go over better with the family elders.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that.” Hinata’s face appeared blank. “They might accept a guy. You can’t know unless you try. And if you want to date another guy, Kageyama, then do it. You can’t deny yourself happiness at the cost of this money, you know.”</p>
<p>“I’m not necessarily <em>straight</em>, either, I think.” Kageyama’s voice grew panicky. “Can we not discuss this right now? I just met you, I-”</p>
<p>“O-of course, I didn’t mean to-”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, <em>hey</em>, what’s up with the mood at this table? What’s got everybody so anxious? New guy! What’s bothering you?” The loud, charismatic voice of a newcomer shocked Hinata and Kageyama both into silence. Kageyama immediately thought that this person’s voice felt like the shower of confetti at a party, wild and cheerful. The promise of fun.</p>
<p>With a sound between a shout and a laugh, somebody catapulted themselves into the seat next to Tanaka. Once they’d straightened themselves up, Kageyama quickly memorised their appearance. They had dark, thick hair on the longer side with a platinum blond dyed flick in the centre, lightly tanned clear skin, and eyes just as warm and deep as Tanaka’s. Only, these eyes were less doting and more determined, with a passionate flair.</p>
<p>“Nothing’s bothering me.” Kageyama speared some pasta savagely.</p>
<p>“Oh, wow, Hinata. Your mass text was right. This guy really is straight from an anime.” The guy leaned across the table, poking Kageyama’s cheek with a tentative finger. “I don’t know, I think tsundere guys are totally cool! They’re always my favourite characters. I’m Yuu Nishinoya! You can call me Nishinoya. I’m a second year, just like Tanaka!”</p>
<p>“Nishinoya will also be in your Chemistry, English and Home Economics classes,” Hinata added. “Before you ask how I know, I saw your schedule. Tanaka’s also in Chemistry, and he isn’t so bad, but Nishinoya’s worse, and he always ends up getting scolded by the teacher. I think he thrives on the shame of being caught.”</p>
<p>"Such a naughty boy, Noya," Tanaka sighed, reaching for his bottle of water. "Where's your lunch at?"</p>
<p>Nishinoya shrugged, but Kageyama saw something flash in his eyes. "Whatever Daichi and Koushi buy. I don’t care."</p>
<p>"Where are Kou and Dai?" Hinata twisted a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. “They aren’t usually this late.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya looked around the cafeteria, craning his neck. “Yeah, I know…I can’t see them, so maybe they’re held up somewhere? Uh…oh, wait! I see them! Daichi, Koushi!”</p>
<p>Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya shifted their attention to Daichi and Koushi, who were walking towards them. Both held trays in their hands, but Daichi held his own bag as well as Koushi’s.</p>
<p>“Ah, so cute,” Nishinoya sighed, clasping his hands together as Daichi brushed his nose against Koushi’s ear. “Shoyo, your parents are so cute.”</p>
<p>"He is the way he is all because he was raised in a loving environment," Tanaka explained.</p>
<p>Hinata blushed a little and messed around with his food. Kageyama felt a sweet and warm sensation flooding his head, but immediately shook it to dispel the feeling. He had almost thought that Shoyo Hinata was cute. <em>Cute</em>. The word ‘cute’ could <em>not</em> be associated with a gremlin like Shoyo Hinata.</p>
<p>Daichi and Koushi joined the table, Koushi sitting next to Hinata and Daichi next to Nishinoya. Koushi offered Kageyama a friendly smile and asked him about his day, while Daichi ruffled Nishinoya’s hair and asked him how classes went. Tanaka continued working on his fried rice, while Hinata was poking a meatball on his own plate.</p>
<p>Nishinoya interrupted after a few minutes of silence. “Where’s Asahi?” he asked, stealing a fry from Daichi’s tray.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, he left class early. I suppose he’ll join us soon. And just ask me if you want a fry, scoundrel.” Daichi reprimanded him.</p>
<p>“But you’re so stingy.”</p>
<p>“And you have no manners.”</p>
<p>"No, I have no <em>fucks</em> left to give, there's a difference."</p>
<p>Koushi's hand hit Nishinoya upside the head. "Language at the table," he chastised. "Don't use bad words like that in front of Shoyo, he might be corrupted!"</p>
<p>"S-sorry, Koushi." Nishinoya mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"We know." Daichi placed Koushi’s bowl of noodle soup in front of him on the table and handed him a pair of chopsticks. Koushi began to eat, quietly slurping up his noodles. When a trail of soup ran out of the side of his mouth, Koushi embarrassedly looked around for a tissue; only for Daichi to lean over and wipe it off with a finger. The two held eye contact as Daichi licked it off.</p>
<p>"Koushi, Daichi, stop flirting in front of Shoyo. I think Noya swearing is better than that," Tanaka sighed. "Shoyo, look away while the adults are being weird. Or talk to Kageyama."</p>
<p>"Yes, Tanaka," Hinata replied obediently, turning to Kageyama. “So, Kageyama, you already know that I told everyone on the council about your current predicament. Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi! They don’t eat on campus, but they’ll be at the meeting later. Hopefully Asahi will be there too! Anyway, we’re all excited to help you!”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Nishinoya exclaimed. “I can’t wait to help you get laid, Kageyama! It’ll be great, we’ll find you someone as soon as we can!”</p>
<p>“Treat them kindly!” Tanaka howled, tears welling in his eyes. “Love them deeply.”</p>
<p>Kageyama prodded a forkful of pasta into his mouth before muttering, “I’m meeting a guy after school today. Akira Kunimi, from my History elective.”</p>
<p>The table fell silent, and then erupted in screams.</p>
<p>“Akira Kunimi?” Tanaka yelled. “Kunimi? As in the most popular guy at Karasuno?”</p>
<p>“Kunimi’s on the school volleyball team, and he also won a modelling contest this year, if I remember correctly,” Koushi said thoughtfully. “He really is handsome.”</p>
<p>"But you're beautiful, Koushi," Daichi said boldly.</p>
<p>"Daichi..." Koushi blushed feverishly.</p>
<p>“What do you guys want, a medal?” Tanaka deadpanned. “Seriously, I’m jealous. Your relationship is so healthy and wholesome, you’re basically Hinata’s parents, and you guys run that house like a family from a sitcom…what are you lacking? Stop showing off in front of the rest of us!”</p>
<p>Daichi sighed. “Tanaka, you’re scaring Kageyama. Look at his face, you’ve confused the hell out of him. Kageyama, Koushi and I have been dating since we were fourteen, okay? We’ve been together for eight years. Hinata has lived with us for a long time and we take care of him. That’s all we’ll tell you for now.”</p>
<p>"But <em>we</em> already knew that." Nishinoya yawned, gesturing at everyone but Kageyama. "You're not giving us any saucy information."</p>
<p>"Yeah, like what position do you guys prefer?" Tanaka raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Daichi's eyes glinted. "Well, Koushi is pretty flexible, so-"</p>
<p>"<em>Dai!</em>" Hinata exploded. "Kou! <em>Don't say anything else</em>!" His cheeks flushed red, clashing with his hair.</p>
<p>Kageyama had stopped eating long ago. His fork was halfway to his mouth, loaded with pasta.</p>
<p>"Kageyama's gone into a state of shock." Tanaka sipped his water.</p>
<p>"We're too wild for him." Nishinoya said around another stolen fry.</p>
<p>"Daichi, check his pulse." Koushi said worriedly.</p>
<p>"Koushi, I'm sure he's fine...uh, Kageyama, can you hear me?" Daichi’s voice sounded far away.</p>
<p>Kageyama’s heartbeat frantically sped up until it was thumping out a twisting melody with bruising force against his ribcage. Hinata’s cool, slender fingers pressed against Kageyama’s neck near his collarbone, while the fingers of his other hand were gently tangled up in Kageyama’s hair for support.</p>
<p>“He has a pulse, and it’s good and strong,” Hinata observed, looking deep into Kageyama’s eyes. “Maybe a little bit fast. But he’s okay.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Kageyama felt like he didn’t understand what the word ‘okay’ meant anymore. One thing he knew for sure, though, was that the crazy student council of Karasuno University clearly had no idea what it meant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you can, please comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>